Low voltage lighting assemblies and lighting systems can be used for accent lighting, such as, for example, accent lighting in a kitchen accomplished by placing a lighting system on the bottom of one or more kitchen cabinets. Many of these lighting systems are supplied by the factory with the lighting assemblies pre-attached to the lighting system at set distances apart. A few lighting systems have lighting assemblies with insulation piercing tabs that allow them to be positioned after installation of the lighting system. Thus, a user may place the light assemblies only as required to accent desired areas. However, these lighting assemblies may be easily damaged, include spring tabs that may be overextended, and require that the light bulb be removed from the lighting assembly prior to installation on the lighting system. Thus, there remains a need in the art for additional lighting assemblies and systems.